


With Sweet Understanding

by venusrosy



Category: The Shining (1980), The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Romance, Childhood Trauma, Dorks in Love, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Teen Romance, this is me shamelessly living through my ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusrosy/pseuds/venusrosy
Summary: After the events at the Overlook, Brenda and the Torrances move to Florida to escape the past (as well as snow). There, Brenda discovers she has a teenage boy neighbor, and a very cute one at that. Unfortunately, she hasn't had much luck with boys, but with some pushes from her new found family, Brenda may just let this one into her life...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	With Sweet Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Brenda : Shannen Doherty  
> Gene : Derek Klena

"You're staring again."

"Oh, huh, what?"

Brenda turned from the window as Wendy shook her head with a knowing smile. She flushed bright red, and Wendy let out a chuckle.

"Go talk to him," Wendy urged. "You never know what could happen."

Brenda shook her head, her face going hard. Her last boyfriend was an abusive prick who got her pregnant, and then shoved her down the stairs and killed her baby when she told him. The boy across the street didn't look mean, but she wasn't willing to take any chances. Not now, at least.

"No," Brenda said quietly. "Maybe some other time."

Wendy nodded. Out of all the people in the house, she probably understood the most. While Jack was getting help for his past alcohol abuse, the stains of his own anger issues would never heal.

"Whenever your ready, hon. But remember, you can't let that asshole loser ruin your life forever."

Brenda snickered from the vulgarity from Wendy's mouth. While Wendy swore when she was upset, it was still funny to hear it from such a sweet looking woman.

"Thanks, Wend. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll make some lemonade for your boy-stalking."

Brenda flushed bright red again, before shamefully turning her head back to the window and admiring him from afar.

The next week, Brenda didn't see the boy. He seemed to be gone, and it looked almost like no one was even there. While her inheritance money had gotten them a decent house, they still were in a sort of shoddy part of town. 

"Staring again? Will you please come play with me?"

Brenda sighed as Danny looked at her through shaggy bangs with puppy dog eyes. 

"Fine," she responded, standing up and unsticking her legs from her chair. June was hot in Florida, and her summer wardrobe had already been broken out since they got her in April.

"You should really talk to him," Danny said as Brenda sat down crosslegged next to Danny's toys. 

"Maybe," Brenda said, grabbing her favorite purple wooden car and running it along the carpet.

"He seems nice. Me and Daddy talked to him when we first moved here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's funny and he's taller than Daddy. You said you liked tall boys, so I told him. He laughed but I heard him say in his head he would be interested in meeting you if he wasn't so nervous."

Brenda's mouth hung open. Danny shrugged and went back to playing with his toys.

* * *

"Jack, how did you know you liked Wendy?"

Jack smiled, and Wendy's face grew red.

"Don't say it," she demanded. "We have a child here."

"It's okay, Mommy, I know he's talking about sex," Danny said.

Jack and Brenda burst out laughing, while Wendy looked horrified. Sometimes, the two of them forgot the he could hear their thoughts, and it usually ended up just like that. One time, Brenda had been well...getting to know her body more, and Danny bursts in asking if he could masturbate too, because he didn't know what it meant and thought it was a fun game. That had NOT been a fun experience for anyone in the Torrance household. 

"I hate he knows what we're thinking sometimes," Jack said, "but other times, it's just too damn funny."

"Well, I am not going to seduce him, so please give me a valuable, clean answer," Brenda said, wiping her laughter tear-filled eyes.

"When I got to know her. That's really what it is : time."

Brenda nodded.

"Alright, I'm going there tomorrow to talk to him," Brenda said. "That's a promise."

"This calls for ice cream," Wendy said. 

"Only if I get strawberry!" 

"Trust me, Brenda, you will. You're the only one here who likes it," Jack said, wrinkling his nose. "It tastes absouletly nothing like strawberry."

"It tastes like pink, and I like it."

"Alright, then. Maybe your new boyfriend likes it and you two can frolick into the sunset with your artificial pink flavored ice cream and live happily ever after."

Brenda flushed. Dating with Jack around to tease her was going to be hell.


End file.
